Kill the Forgiven
by WhitexFox
Summary: "My son, Prince Kish, you must kill the Goddess, leader of the Mews to obtain the throne. The war between the Cyniclones and Mews will soon cease to exist with her red stain embedded on the swords you claim."
1. The Dream Past part 1

_Flashback_

6 Years Ago

"_Lord Valmire, the beasts are attacking us yet again! What shall I tell the others sire?"_

"_Silence, you know my answer. Kill them all but keep the 'leader' alive," yelled the Lord. _

_The man shook his head in agreement and bolted out of the room towards the fight that was happening right outside the castle. The king rose from his chair and walked towards the window while grinning from ear to ear. _

"_The Goddess finally awakens, it is about damn time. Pretty soon she will end up just like her mother," laughed Lord Valmire as he glanced at the animal skin of a Jaguar. "Like mother like daughter I presume. Kish would make a great king some day."_

_Noises were being heard throughout the castle grounds, practically everywhere. Curious as he was, a thirteen year old Prince Kish peaked over the castle walls to glance at what actually was making all of that noise. His dark green hair glistened in the sun while his gold brilliant eyes gazed upon the fight that was happening right before his eyes. _

_He had never seen anything like this before, all sorts of different animals attacking his people. These animals were different though, they were larger than their own species. And the weird thing that Kish noticed was that all of these animals were working together. _

_Kish stared down watching the fight like it seemed like hours were passing. Hearing blood curdling screams of death, red vibrant blood splatters, and animals roaring and yelping was causing the Prince's blood to boil. Why were these creatures attacking?_

_On the top of the castle walls where Kish stood there was a low growl coming from one side of the wall. Kish quickly turned to his right and came face to face with a black animal. Teeth as sharp as spears, bright pink eyes that could sense fear, and black fur darker than midnight. A giant panther stood right before Kish growling as it kept its distance from the Prince._

_Kish slowly started to back away since he didn't have any of his weapons equipped on him. Something dawned on the prince which made him stop retreating, why wasn't this animal attacking him? He stared at the animal as the panther stared back. _

_She slowly walked over towards Kish with pure sadness embedded in her pink eyes. Kish glanced at the creature and remained emotionless. _

'_Please don't harm me.' Kish's eyes widened as he quickly looked around to find out where the voice he was hearing came from. _

'_No need to worry Cyniclone, I refuse to harm those who haven't harmed me,' said the voice that Kish heard in his head. Kish looked down at the panther and judging by the expression she was giving, she was talking to him telepathically. _

"_Who are you and why are you attacking my people?" _

'_I am the leader of the mews, Goddess of Truth and Life. You may refer to me as Ichigo for I am part human and part panther. My kind has the ability to fully take our full animal form since I refuse to show my true form. Your people attacked us to begin with, having been at war for ages. All of your people ever care about is killing my family and ancestors since we are the only ones to inherit such power. Your king murdered my mother and took her skin back here, and with that he was dubbed King. So that means that whoever is next in line for the throne is going to be sent to kill me.'_

"Prince Kish, wake up. Your father has requested to see you at once," said a servant as he walked out of the room. Kish quickly rose from the bed with beads of sweat traveling down his face. "Oh man, it was just a dream, but yet it seemed oh so real."

The prince finally emerged from his bed and began to walk towards the dining hall with a hint of coldness underneath his feet. Kish approached the room and slowly opened the massive wooden door which revealed the king himself, Lord Valmire.

"My son, I think now is the time for me to start telling you some facts."


	2. The Goddess Past part 2

Kish sat down at the table as he listened to his father's long story that he was about to announce. Valmire grinned at Kish, proud that his son would be the rightful heir to the throne once he completed this one task.

"Let me start from the beginning. There are two types of beings that live in this world, us Cyniclones and these disgraceful creatures known as the mews. These mews have powers that they were born with depending on which animal they have inherited. Their true form is that of a human being which they never will show to anyone. All mews are powerful but there is one that outshines them all, even us which is usually known as the Goddess or God of something they were born to be. The God or Goddess usually has the animal from the cat family. Having known that nothing can stop our people, only the Goddess has the power to do that. Once a Goddess gets pregnant and gives birth, the mother then dies after 8 years the baby is born which tells us that there can only be one Goddess out there alive. To be King, your ancestors killed off the Goddess they were assigned to kill and bring back their animal fur. With that animal fur, they were granted to rule the kingdom since they killed a powerful creature, but when you do kill one you are suppose to gain these powers that these Gods had.

"Look at this my son," Valmire stood up and walked towards the wall with a curtain hanging from it. The king grasped the curtain and pulled it away revealing that of a Jaguar's fur. Kish's eyes widened remembering from his dream about that fur. "Right before I killed this Goddess, she gave birth and raised the child for 5 years before I killed her. She was Goddess of wisdom and light, her name was Sakura. Right before I killed her she actually revealed to me her true form, a beautiful woman with red hair. Who never knew we had to kill such a beautiful creature to be king but I did it anyway for my people.

"Since we have been killing off the Mews' leaders, we have been at war with them for quite some time. For you my son, Prince Kish, once you get old enough before I pass, it will be up to you to kill Sakura's daughter to take my place. Don't you fail me, understand," said the tempered King.

"Yes of course father. I won't let you down at all," said Kish very determined. Valmire smiled a little as he noted for Kish to stand up.

"Now go get dressed, you can't train in just your boxers. Our people need a strong king."

"Yes sir."


	3. The Two Spirits

6 years later (Present)

"Kisshu….. Kisshu? Where are you dammit! You are missing your lesson!" yelled a maid as she ran frantically around the castle searching for the 19 year old prince. Apparently Kish likes to appear AWOL when it comes to go to lessons, especially when it has to deal with training.

Kish laughed a little as he sat on top of the castle watching the maid run around like a crazy fool looking for him. 'Well, while she is preoccupied on finding me time to go find Pai and Tart,' thought Kish. He stood up and faced the back of the castle looking around his home and kingdom. The wind brushed against his emerald green hair as he gazed into the sunlight with his bright golden eyes. Kish then jumped off on different levels of the castle until he reached the ground, and not long after he broke into a mad dash towards the outside world.

Pai and Tart saddled up their horses planning on going for a little ride into the forest that no one dares to enter. Pai, 21 years old looked after Tart as if he was his brother. Years ago when the Mews attacked Tart lost both of his parents at a very young age. Now, being 14, Pai never will let Tart out of his sight.

"Pai, what makes you feel like wanting to go in those woods all of a sudden," said Tart in a very curious tone.

"I want to do more calculations on the life forces in there. I heard that there are some strong signals coming from within the trees and I want to check them out," answered Pai.

"If we go in there then the Mews will attack and kill us!"

"Have no fear Tart, the Mews haven't been spotted from coming from this part of the forest so you have nothing to worry about," smiled Pai.

"And if you do come face to face with one, well you have me to fight them off." Tart and Pai's eyes widened as they heard that voice they both of them were quite used to hearing. The two Cyniclones looked at each other for a couple of seconds then glanced right behind them to reveal the prince grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell Kish, what are you doing here? Don't you have another lesson to go to?" questioning Pai.

"Well yea but I don't need to go to those anymore. I am one of the best fighters in the kingdom already and the lesson just keeps on getting even more boring the more I go to them. So I came to find you guys so I can have some fun," smiled Kish.

"But Pai is just going into the woods to start doing some calculations on life forces that are emitting these strong energy waves," explained Tart as he climbed onto his brown horse.

"And besides Kish, you are about to turn 20 in less than two months, meaning that you are going to have to kill the Goddess in order to earn your position as king so go to your lesson and train more," said Pai as he too climbed on his horse.

Kish started to get angry but he refused to listen to Pai. He grabbed a hold of a black stallion on climbed onto it and grinned at Pai and Tart. "No matter how many times you try, you just can't stop me at all. You are going to need some protection when going in there," pointed Kish towards the woods. "Everyone refuses to go in there, even the soldiers. Many have gone in but that was the last time people have seen them so I am here to help, not just for fun either." Kish started to feel very determined to help his friends out especially when it came to protecting them.

Pai sighed in defeat and motioned for his horse to go forward. "Fine, you win Prince." Kish smirked as he followed his two friends into the unknown woods.

Fire as bright as the sun soars through the skies engulfing the horizon ablaze. The creature calls out with a fierce screech as it descends into the depths of the forest. As it soars down, a white large animal follows the fire deeper and deeper into the forest roaring and growling. Thunderous footsteps calls to the ears as the mighty flap of the large fiery wings summon strong gusts to take upon the earth.

The flying creature slows itself in flight as it comes upon a clearing with a castle right in the middle. It lands gracefully on a dead wooden oak that is capable for holding this 9 foot tall creature.

The phoenix screeched yet again as it started to gain control of its flames by dimming them down a bit. The large 8 foot tall to the shoulder arctic fox walked up towards the phoenix and laid down at the base of the tree. The fox growled a little from being tired and stared at the ground.

A rustling noise started to approach the animals as the creatures started to become aware of what was coming. A red orange glow emitted around the phoenix for a couple of seconds then died down to reveal a human. Hair as red as fire, orange eyes that pierced through any skin, and being supported by a well toned body. A young man appeared wearing a black tank top with baggy black pants that had chains hanging down on both sides. Flint, spirit of the phoenix, sat on the tree branch with his normal bad attitude.

The arctic fox looked up towards Flint and decided to copy his actions. Instead of a red orange glow, blue and a silver tint doused the animal as it too revealed a human. Long silver hair draped down the back as the figure summoned their cool blue icy eyes to appear. Two fox like white ears laid on the top of her head and a grey bushy tail came out her backside with a white Fox was her name, spirit of the arctic fox. She wore a skin tight silver vinyl top that didn't contain any sleeves with tight black pants. Silver boots ran up to her knees to complete her look.

After White Fox revealed herself, Flint then jumped down from the dead oak and stood next to White Fox. In unison, they both knelt down on one knee and bowed their heads towards the figure that stood upon them, a blank panther.

The panther sat down and looked at both of them with her vibrant pink eyes. "What news did you bring to me Flint?"

Without looking up Flint answered right then and there. "My Lady, from what I could get from the air, the enemies are planning to attack yet again. They seemed to have more allies with them then usual so I think we should hurry and prepare ourselves."

"I don't think we should, let us just wait and see what happens until then," said the Goddess Ichigo.

Shocked by hearing what he had just heard, Flint quickly got up and looked at the panther with determined eyes. "But My Lady that could be a very reckless idea!"

"Silence Flint, we all know what we are up against. Let the future decide to change for itself." Flint nodded his head and took a step back. Ichigo nodded her head and then glanced at White Fox.

"White fox, what all did you get informed of?"

"My Goddess Ichigo, the Cyniclone Prince is about to reach that appropriate age once again so we must be prepared of any sudden attack. There are also three unknown beings in the forest west of us on horseback. In 'that' forest."

After hearing that, Ichigo stood on all fours and walked past the 2 beings. "This is something that I must take care of. Flint, White Fox, be prepared to come when I call." They both nodded their heads and went back into their animal spirits. Ichigo then took off into the dark forest wanting to figure out who was in their enemies' forest and for what reason.


	4. She Saved Me?

**Sorry it took me awhile to update...My friend wanted me to go see that Harry Potter movie with him and since i haven't seen all the movies except the first one i had to borrow his and watch them all which was crazy...I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

_Italics= telepathic _

* * *

><p><strong><em>She Saved Me?<em>**

The sun was starting to set causing the woods to become extremely dark. Taruto sat up against a tree while he watched Pai do his examinations on the trees. The prince of course was having the time of his life. He had both of his dragon swords drawn out and practiced with the two blades nonstop.

"Pai, are you almost done yet?" Taruto sighed and turned his attention to the ground.

"Don't worry, I am almost done. Patience is virtue you know."

"Yea I know that," Tart leaned his back against the tree with his arms behind his head. "It's just that the prince is starting to scare me with his swords over there. He is freaking me out big time. Not only that but I feel like we are being watched."

"Oh nonsense young one," confirmed Pai. "We are the only ones in these woods. Have no fear," Pai turned to Taruto and smiled. Tart nodded and turned his attention to Kisshu. After a couple of minutes from watching him, for some odd reason he stopped and stared out into the dark forest. Tart tilted his head and said, "Kish, why did you all of a sudden stop?"

"Shhhhh!" Tart quickly obeyed.

"Pai, Tart, get on the horses quickly, we have company," yelled Prince Kish as he ran towards his own horse. Without saying a word, Pai and Tart quickly got on their horses and ran towards the end of the forest with Kish bringing up the rear.

Howling could be heard in the distance as well as the sound angry viscous hungry predators. Hearing that these things were approaching Kish decided to glance behind only to notice that a pack of overgrown wolves with eyes tainted of hunger and evil chased them. Three wolves chased the Cyniclones like a game of cat and mouse. Kish gripped his dragon swords close as he concentrated on wanting to escape. Kish's concentration quickly ended when he noticed that Tart's horse was starting to become scared from the wolves and reared back. One wolf took this advantage and lunged towards Tart with his giant paws ready to grip his prey. Worry filled Tart's head as the beast starting to attack. Pai quickly turned around to witness everything but also noticed that with Kish's quick thinking, he ran in front of Tart to take the hit. The wolf slashed Kish's left side extremely bad but that didn't stop him one bit. Kish hopped off of his horse and slapped Tart's horse on the behind making his horse run for it.

"Get out of here! I will hold them off as long as I can now go!" yelled Kish. Tart had no choice since his horse kept on running. Pai ran after Tart to catch up to him and then to come back and help Kish out.

Kish turned his attention to the three wolves that circled him. They barred their teeth and their saliva was starting to drip from their hungry mouths. Their eyes glowed in the darkness with pure evil and hatred.

The prince tried to stand still but he was losing too much blood. He kept his grip on his sais and was determined to kill these beasts even if he dies. Kish doesn't like to be known as a coward ever since he was little so now is the time to prove his abilities.

"Come and get me you pack of filth," growled Kish as he stood in his stance. The leader of the two wolves finally took a chance to attack. The beast jumped towards the Prince only to be knocked down from this unseen force.

Kisshu didn't see this coming at all. He looked up and was surprised and yet curious as to see a huge black cat standing right in front of him like the creature was guarding him. The panther growled and snarled at the wolves as it slowly approached the pack. The wolves stood their ground with teeth still barred.

"_Why are you here Chimera? Leave at once!" commanded the black panther._

The leader of the pack glanced at his two fellow betas and smirked at the panther. _"We rule this forest my queen and you are not welcomed here at all! Oh and besides, that Cyniclone was in our territory so we have the right to kill them!" _Kish started to freak out big time. He glanced from the wolves to the panther and then back to the wolves. He could actually hear voices in his head talking! But where were they coming from, the mouths on the animals weren't moving so what could it be? Kish actually thought he was going crazy up until he started to pay attention to the voices and then realized that it was the animals talking, telepathically. The panther had the voice of a female and the wolves were all male.

"_That's it! I don't care who you are, you are mine my queen!" _The alpha howled and ran to attack the panther. The panther roared and then leaped towards the leader ripping each other up with their paws. Kish was powerless from the fact that he already lost too much blood. He fell to the ground on his knees clutching his side to stop the blood from pouring out.

Once the panther's roar was carried throughout the forest, Flint was in flight and flew directly towards Ichigo. White Fox appeared below him running as fast as she could. Flint flew in faster as he approached the wolves. Flames took over his body as he dove down grasped a beta wolf with his talons and threw the beast against a nearby tree. White Fox then appeared and took hold of the other beta's neck and dragged him to the ground as she drilled her claws into the wolf's side.

Ichigo finally scared off the alpha and turned towards the Prince. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she noticed how much pain he was in. Kish's eyes glared at her like darts, hating the creature with every ounce of his body. Even if she did save him, Kish still wanted to kill her so badly.

Ichigo walked slowly towards Kisshu but stopped rather quickly when a bow and arrow were aimed right at her. Kish looked right next to him and noticed Pai aiming his weapon at the panther.

"What does this foolish creature think its doing? Time to end its misery," mumbled Pai.

"Pai don't, she is mine to kill later on," ordered Kish as he clenched his teeth while trying to bare with the pain. Pai looked at the prince without lowering the arrow and noticed his wound.

"What do you mean by 'she'? Just let me kill her so I can go and heal you!"

"I said no Pai! Listen to my orders dammit!" Pai started to hesitate a little but right before he lowered his arrow a large red bird the size of Kish and a huge arctic fox appeared on either side of Ichigo. Ichigo lowered herself to the ground and pleaded to Kish with her eyes. Kish looked at her and remembered what his father said about how he killed the other goddess and how she was giving him the same kind of expression. Kish gazed into her eyes deeply right before the phoenix and arctic fox showed up.

The phoenix screeched as it again engulfed itself in flames and extended his wings out. The fox growled and barred her fangs at Pai warning him to drop his weapon. Since Pai didn't get the hint, Flint changed into his human form and had a sword pointed at Kish. White Fox followed in suit but pointed her sword at Pai. Her ears lowered while her tail was moving like crazy to show how angry she really was.

"Lay down your weapon Cyniclone or else you will be severely in danger," said Flint. White Fox didn't say anything but just nodded her head in agreement.

"To hell with that you animal freak show," yelled Pai as he pulled back his string to release the arrow towards Ichigo.

"I said no damnit! She saved my damn life and now I am letting her off of the hook for now," yelled Kish. Pai glared at the animals and lowered his bow and arrow and turned his attention to the prince who was in extreme danger. "What are we going to do with you your highness?" Pai now showed concern for the prince as he knelt down beside him and examined his side.

Ichigo got up on her four paws and glanced sadly at the prince. She knew she had to do something and Ichigo knew damn well that this was the perfect time too. Ichigo backed away really slowly from Flint and White Fox and the engulfed herself in a bright white light. Kish and Pai shielded their eyes while Flint and White Fox started to freak out as to why their Goddess was doing this. The only time they were to only fully expose themselves was if…

"Lay down your swords Flint and White Fox," said Ichigo who was still shrouded by the bright light. The two quickly obeyed and dropped their swords without questioning. The light started to die down which slowly began to reveal a human from what it looked like. Kish pulled away his arm and glanced at what once used to be the panther. Kish's eyes widened in amazement to see a woman around his age standing right before him so beautiful and this same exact person was the one who actually saved his life. She wore a long white dress with little diamonds scattered throughout it that trailed on the ground as she walked. There weren't any sleeves but long white silk gloves ran up to her elbows in exchange for the sleeves. Bright pink eyes lightened her face and her long red hair curled down to her waist in an elegant manor. Ichigo wore nothing on her feet and to add the finishing touch a pearl beaded was present on her forehead with an emerald dangling right above the bridge of her noise from the middle of the crown.

"My Goddess," said Flint and White Fox in unison as they faced her and knelt down on one knee. Pai stepped back a step hearing that this was the actual Goddess that Kish soon has to kill. How could anyone do that, she is just too beautiful.

Kisshu lifted his head a little and couldn't believe his eyes at all. The panther was the Goddess herself but somehow it felt like he and met her before, but where? Ichigo smiled a little and walked towards Kisshu. Pai was about to grab for his bow and arrow again but remembered what Kish told him. He tried his best to restrain himself so walked further back without hesitating.

Ichigo knelt right before Kish and brushed her hand against Kish's cheek. A bright red and a heat wave started to fill Kish's face from Ichigo's touch. She flashed a dainty smile towards him and said, "This might hurt a little so bare with me," the voice went directly into Kish's head and nodded his head. She lifted her hand that caressed his face right on top of the wound. Ichigo closed her eyes and a bluish white glow appeared around the wound. Kish felt a little pain for a couple of seconds and then after that he didn't feel a thing. No more pain, no more blood creeping out, nothing! Ichigo lifted her hand and fell backwards right into Flint's arms that were ready for her. Kish looked at his wound then quickly back at Ichigo confused.

"What happened to her," said Kisshu as he started to get to his feet.

Flint picked Ichigo up bridal style and glared at Kisshu. "For some damn reason, she had the urge of wanting to heal the enemy that will soon kill her. She gave up some of her energy to heal you."


End file.
